


Darling

by rors-chach (raypalmeritsasunshine)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body admiration, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, alternative universe, alternative universe - couple life, my main language is not english, power bottom dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raypalmeritsasunshine/pseuds/rors-chach
Summary: It was another tough day at work, Jason came back home tired and Dick wanted to comfort his husband, massage Jasons' body, touch him, kiss him, feel his masculine scent.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> all right, I was talking to cherrymiko (on tumblr) one of these days and I promised her that I would translate one of my jaydick fanfics. my main language is not english and this is my first "international" work XD I hope you guys enjoyed this cuz I got a lot of hard work to translate haha and sorry if you find some grammas erro, I'm not a expert yet  
> EDIT: I need a beta reader, so if you know someone please tell me (or if you like to beta tell me too :)) You can find me on my tumblr page, my user is rors-chach.

It was another rainy night in Gotham, a normal night like any other night. The dark buildings brightened with the flash of lightning, the gutters ran dirty, the beggars tried to warm themselves in alleys with makeshift ceilings around an old dirty gallon where the fire was inside. It was just another night in Gotham City, nothing really new.

Jason was coming home, with his overcoat collar raised, hands in his pockets and a cigarette erased in his mouth. His neck ached, the tension in his shoulders was such that he could not stand them any longer, Jason wanted to go home and take a warm shower, rest on the soft bed and feel the hands of his partner massaging his back, tightening the tension of his shoulders, he just wanted a good night's rest and smoking a cigar in peace away from the cold rain of Gotham City. He entered the building where they lived, the porter wished him good night, and Jason just nodded, tossing the unlit cigarette into the nearest trash, he went to the elevator by pressing the number on his floor and waited.

The elevator had no music, had a mirror and was all metal - or something that imitated the metal, because the walls were gray and metallic -, Jason closed his eyes and leaned his head on the glass, he was very tired work in the Wayne Enterprises was stressful not to say he was almost a slave. Give Caesar what is Caesar's, Bruce was also a stressing and utterly authoritarian man, as if it were Jason’s fault the older son wanted to be with him. Also Dick was the favorite son, the golden boy, the perfect face of some advertisements of the Wayne Enterprises, the most amiable and beloved of Bruce's three heirs.

His beauty made people bend their heads whenever they passed. Beautiful blue eyes, bright and full of life with large, thick eyelashes that beat perfectly on the sculptural cheekbones, intensely black hair and a little big, soft and fragrant. Thin lips and a little rosy, a perfect and seductive mouth, nose well sharpened and pale white skin seemed to be kissed by clouds, soft and perfumed, the body full of shapes, curves, seemed to have been carved by one of the great sculptors of the Renaissance. David from Michelangelo that I am sorry, but Dick Grayson was more beautiful and sculptural than you.

At last, the elevator door opened and Jason walked toward his door, taking off the keyring from his pocket, he opened the door and let the work folder fall to the floor, took off his overcoat and placed it on the rack by the door. He loosened his tie and sighed exhausted, wanting the hot shower he wanted so badly that night.

Everything was quiet, maybe Dick was sleeping at that time, the room light was low leaving the mood more pleasant, and everything was perfect. Jason ran his hands through his wet hair and began to unbutton the white shirt he was wearing, heading toward the bedroom.

“You're home, darling.” Jason heard Dick's sweet voice. He was beautiful, wearing only Jason's sweatpants that wore half of his beauty thighs, showed a little shoulder skin with the perfectly messed hair and incredible toothless smile on Dicks’ face, Jason did not even need to get closer to his husband to feel the scent of his body. It was peach mixed with gossip, sweet and soft, the scent that made Jasons’ body shiver. Dick stepped closer, a few inches away from his husband's body, and he put his hands to the buttons of Jasons’ shirt, pulling them out of the way, making Jason's body grow longer and longer. “Tough day?” He asked, running his soft fingers over his husband's neck.

“Tough day.”

Dick ran his fingers through Jasons’ skin as he finished unbuttoning the buttons, his eyes descending on his man body, admiring him intensely. Dick loved Jason's body, gosh, he was perfect. Jason's firm chest with a smooth abdomen along with a few muscles, his strong arms with biceps and his navel had few hairs that came down into his pants, oh, that vision made Dick's legs tremble. Jasons’ black hair with a white mark was perfectly cut with blue eyes drawn more to the greenish, his mouth full of fleshy lips and little pink and his skin a light tan, sun-kissed, sexy.

Oh dear, Dick loved his husband's body.

Jason was beautiful, perfect, strong and virile.

Dick lifted his hands to Jasons’ face, his fingers digging into his neck with Dicks’ fingernails; he pulled Jason's face down and touched his lips to Jason lips. A crack and their mouths were inches away, Dick lowered his nose down Jason's neck, feeling him, breathing in his body, pressing Jasons’ arms into his hands, the hormones in Dicks’ body were screaming, yearning for Jason, they were in chaos.

"Oh darling, let me make you feel good.” Dick whispered at Jason's ear, gathering their bodies, leaving one of his legs between Jasons’ legs. He was thrilled, Jason had this amazing feat of him, Dick gritted his teeth on the skin of Jasons’ neck sucking and biting him, leaving wet kisses, moaning with the affection he left on Jasons’ body.

“I'm horny, darling.” Dick took one of Jason's hands and left them on his ass. “Pinch me darling” he asked in a groan, his cheeks were red and his breathing was beginning to grow heavy.

Jason ran his hand under the sweater, feeling the skin of Dick's fleshy ass, pressing between his fingers making him sigh, with the other he ran his fingers lightly at the beginning of Dick's buttocks. Sniffing at Dicks’ hair, buried his nose in the silky locks, Jason tossed Dick's body into his, making his ass steep, his fingers sinking between the bands. Dick's head was lying on Jasons’ shoulder, feeling the body smell, he was with closed eyes sighing with the touch, scratching the biceps of his husband.

Jason slowly rubbed his fingertips, up and down making Grayson's body arch as he gently pulled the circumference. Dick's body was shaking, he lowered one of his hands and unbuckled Jasons’ pants and then pulled the button down. Dick ran his fingers over his husband's underwear, rubbing them down, lowering the palm of his hand into the Jasons’ volume, and masturbating his husband's cock.

"Let's go to the bedroom, darling..." Dick whispered hoarse in Jasons’ ear, pushing away his body even against his will. He interlaced his fingers and led Jason to their room, Dick opened the door and they went in, the light from the lamps was low, the duvet on the bed was shaken, sign that Dick was lying there a short time ago, the heater was on leaving the weather more pleasant and hot, contrary to the storm outside the window. Dick sat Jason on the bed pulling on his shirt and finally leaving his chest naked, he moaned in anticipation, squeezing Jasons1 shoulders and kissing his eyes. “You’re tired?...”

“I am...” Jason whispered as Dick scratched his scalp. “What will you do for me this time, my love?” he spoke hoarsely, almost moaning at the affection he was receiving.

"I want to pamper you, touch you, kiss you,” Dick looked into his husband's eyes, removing the short white threads from Jasons’ forehead, tracing his thumb delicately against his cheek. Jason's eyes were closed feeling the caresses of his husband. “But darling, could you do something for me?” he asked, wiggling his arms, pulling the sweatshirt down over his shoulder, leaving his beautiful pale skin to show.

“Always, my love,” and Jason left a kiss on the skin shoulder show. “what do you want?”.

Dick lowered his face a little and kissed his husband. Rubbing their lips at first, slowly, he licked and pulled Jason's lower lip cheekily, chewing it lightly, sucking hard and interlacing their tongues out of his mouth, licking each other in an erotic kiss until they inside the mouths. They were touching a dance, Dick's moans and sighs made the hairs on the back of Jason's neck rise, he tightened his grip on Dicks’ waist, feeling him tremble under his touch, scratching at the thick thighs Dick had, rising and falling with the nails.

Dick parted their mouths and pulled on the sweater he wore, getting completely naked in front of Jason, his body beautiful. Every detail of him was perfect, a masterpiece, the nipples were rosy, perfect buttons, the smooth belly without muscles making the body more delicate, the waist thin that drew his body well, the pelvis smooth, without any fur. He was handsome, perfectly sized, his head pink with a pale body, and he pushed Jason's head to his belly button. Jason breathed in the scent of Dick's body, lightly licked his navel and bit into it, pulling hard, Jason's breath beating Dick's warm body, Dick eyes were closed and his mouth half-drawn, pulling the few strands at the back of Jason neck.

Jason felt Dick pull his body back; meeting his blue eyes again, Dick pushed him to lie down on the bed lightly. Jason watched him, Dick dragged his body closer and turned his back to his husband, yes, Jason knew what he wanted.

Dick left his legs between his husband's head and Jason pulled Dick waist down, he sat Dick's butt on his face and with both hands parted the bands. Jason began to pass his tongue lightly, feeling the body of his husband slowly arched, blew and licked again slowly, dragging his teeth at Dick entrance, circling with wet tongue, Jason squeezed Dicks’ ass tightly making the meat jump between his fingers and make the knuckles turn white. Dick sighed, moaned with closed eyes, trembling with his toes uneasy, he scratched Jason's chest hard as he felt the tip of Jasons’ tongue come in hot and wet, biting his lips, groaning slyly.

Dick cocked his butt, making Jason tongue have more space, Jason squeezed him tightly, bit the flesh of his ass, sucked, leaving marks on Dicks' legs. His tongue began to move fast, around and frantically digging in, dragging his teeth, sucking at the skin above the husband's entrance. Dick heard the crack of Jason's tongue, he trembled and his body loved it.

“D… don’t stop, darling…” Dick moaned grabbing Todd's head with one hand, pushing him closer, Dick was groaning loudly, his eyes were watering. Dick was hard, the head of his penis dark pink, overflowing pre cum soiling Jason's chest. “Ah, ah, ah…”

Jason thrust his tongue once more and bit, he licked from the base of Dick's balls down to the lumbar leaving a kiss at the end. He pushed Dick's body down, made him sit on his lap, Jason bit down and kissed his husband's neck as he rubbed Dicks’ urethra with the tip of his thumb, putting his finger between Dicks’ cock skin and his head, circling, massaging his head, hearing moans and more groans, sometimes being cut by sighs and spasms.

Dick grabbed Jason with his hands and pulled their mouth to a desperate kiss, full of tongue and bites, scratching the back of Jason's neck, Dick chest rising and falling fast and his toes were tight, he was almost on the edge.

“You’re beautiful…” Jason whispered in Dicks’ ear, sucking at his lobe, chewing it. “Will you come for me, my love?” he asked huskily.

“N-no…” Dick whispered in a tearful moan, he took Jason's hands off his body and turned his face toward her husband. Dick kissed him hard, hungry, scratching his husband's back until they were red, biting his lips. “I wanna suck you first, please… oh, darling, I wanna suck you’re cock…”

"Then suck me."

Jason took Dick's head down to his pants, he pulled her into his underwear revealing the bulk of him. Dick licked his lips, he touched with his fingertips, massaging the flesh, up and down, rubbing his wet lips, feeling the masculine fragrance of it. Oh, Dick loved that, he loved every little part of Jason's body, his perfect muscles, his voice thick and husky, always authoritarian, his big hands making Dick shiver, not to mention his cock.

It might be wrong to say that this was Dick's favorite part, or not, but it was.

He loves to feel Jason's masculinity inside him, in a fervent in and out. Jason lifted his chin, rubbing the thumb of Dick's pink lips, he knew what his husband wanted. Without further delay Dick raised the tongue from the base to the head, sucking it slowly, rubbing it inside his cheek, running the tip of his tongue frantically right up, placing it well between the skin and the head. Dick came down rubbing his lips once more, going up and running his tongue, he went from the sides, alternating between kisses and small suctions.

Going down, licking one of the balls and then putting it in the mouth. Sucking hard, slowly and moaning. Jason held him by the hair with little force, pulling between his fingers, pushing the husband's head down, wanting to increase the affection.

He came up rubbing his teeth a little, coming down again and this time swallowing Jason's cock. Dick climbed and descended slowly, running his tongue inside, he kissed the top and blew slowly back to sucking only his head, slowly playing with the top with his tongue while rubbing the balls with his fingers and massaged with the other hand the cock body.

Jason moaned slowly, breathing heavily admiring Dick delighting in his dick. Dick was handsome, he went to the bottom, swallowing it all, sometimes choking, his lips were red, beautiful around Jasons’ cock. Dick sucked willingly, kissed him with a crack, licked it as he set his eyes on his husband.

“Is it good for you, darling?” he asked with a smile on his red lips, swollen with fellatio.

“Is perfect…” Jason replied turning Dick's head to his cock, making him suck once more. “Keep going, a little more”.

And Dick sucked Jasons’ cock again, with his eyes closed and watered, he moved his head from one side of the cheek to the other, sucking the sides of his body, kissing them and massaging them. Dick let go again, breathing hard over him, strong and heavy with a spit of saliva connecting his red mouth with the cocks’ head.

She was beautiful. Purple, her skin fully retracted, leaving her out, the veins visible on the cocks’ body, hard as rock, well wet with pre cum coming out of her head, with few hairs on the base. Dick was totally attracted to him, loved him intensely, the symbol of Jason's manly manhood, he loved him, worshiped his husband's body. God, Dick Grayson loved men.

All of them.

Men are beautiful, perfect bodies, sexy muscles, strong arms, strong hands, manly beards and more than perfect penises. Certainly Dick Grayson had some Greek or Roman ancestors, his love for the male body was compared to these ancient peoples. Dick rubbed his husband's dick in his face, as if it were something precise for him (which he was). Men were beautiful and perfect.

But Dick Grayson loved only one.

He let his eyes meet Jason's blue-green eyes, a seductive, wishful look. Dick laid a kiss on Jason's belly button and rose with kisses to his lips, sinking into it, tongues rubbing, his cock touching his husband's chest.

“I going to ride you, darling…” he said almost out of breath.

“Do it”.

Dick smiled sideways and put his legs between Jason's lap, he sat letting his limbs touch and they moaned together. They kissed hurriedly, Dick's arms around his husband's neck as Jason hands clawed at Dicks’ waist, hard, nailing the little fingernail he had. Dick moaned inside the kiss, rubbing frantically against her husband's cock.

He broke the kiss and laid his hands on Jason's shoulders, one of them taking Dick to his husband's cock, positioning it between his buttocks. Dick shook the head against his entrance making his body shiver and shake completely, listening to a "pock." Jason held Dick tight around the waist, helping him to sit on his lap, he walked in slowly, rubbing his head in the doorway, testing their boundaries. Breathing together in one, their lips inches away, Dick's hands were on Jason's face, holding him, admiring his eyes, Jason positioning himself between his buttocks.

Jason slid down his husband's waist, causing his cock to slip into him. The head went slowly, opening it slowly, causing Dick's body to become more aroused, its length slowly filling the body of the spouse. Dick smiled moaning, leaving kisses to his husband's lips, Jason entered him completely making him groan dragged scratching the back of his husband, Dick groaned slyly as he sat down completely in Jason's lap. He bit his husband's shoulder with closed eyes, Jason sighed, feeling the inner walls of his husband tightening, contracting, crushing him in a way that made his body yearn for more.

He kissed Dick shoulder then sucked hard on the pale skin, biting and leaving the mark of his teeth, Jason loved it. Putting his mark on Dick's body showing that the little one was his and only his, Dick also liked to show them, whenever he went to visit the brothers he made use of any shirt that showed the marks that Jason had made on his body, marks which made him feel good and loved.

It was very narcissistic of him, true, but Dick loved to wear Jason's marks.

“Rebound for me, my love.” Jason whispered into Dick's ear, kissing the base, squeezing the butt bands between his fingers.

Dick moaned raising his hips and then lowering them, he thrashed Jason's lap, clutching at his husband's back, scratching and letting Jasons’ red back and groans leave his mouth like music in Jason's ears. The little ones ah, ah, ah from his lips glued to Jason's ear, the skin to skin noise, the sweat made everything noisier and the room heater made their bodies sweat faster.

“Ah, ah…”

Grayson's eyes were closed, the scent of his sweaty body made Jason mad, he knew that soon his husband would be tired from the effort he was making.

Jason held Dick by his legs and laid his body on the bed, frantically hopping in and out of her husband's body. Dick was now moaning in a quicker way that the moans would cut themselves, they would run over, he would dig his nails over Jason's back, bite the husband's shoulder trying to contain his voice.

“D-darling… I was supposed, to make you happy, ah, ah…” he spoke through moans with little tears under his eyes, tears that overflowed his pleasure every second, clinging more to the body of the man he loved.

Jason kissed him on the lips, interlacing their tongues, lowering one of his hands to Dick's butt by squeezing it and leaving little slaps in it, Dick intertwined his legs in the husband leaving their bodies closer to each other. He bit down and sucked Jason's neck, tightening his legs around him and causing their body to crush his cock, rubbing between the bodies, masturbating it in a way.

Todd tugged at Dicks’ hair causing his neck to show, biting it hard, leaving more red marks that would soon turn purple and greenish that Dick would love to show to who he was talking to. Jason's arms were strong and Dick knew that, he was looking at his biceps, watching his muscles work, seeing the force he applied with his thrusts feeling them well inside him. His cock coming in and out, ripping it, poking inside.

Dick was in paradise, it was like that every time.

To feel Jason whipping his body was warm, pleasurable, it was good to be torn. His husband was a good size, always satisfied more than necessary, what Dick loved was its breadth. God, the feeling of being a party was all Dick liked best, Jason's girth was sexy, he had to get him wet enough to pass through his entrance.

Dick liked to feel this way, he liked a man who made him feel loved, wanted, beautiful and perfect. Jason did it all the time, touching his whole body, squeezing with his big hands, biting hard on his teeth, rubbing his lips on his body, all that made Dick feel wanted and beautiful, he loved that feeling, he loved to feel beautiful.

He kissed his husband's lips, rubbing his teeth. Dick gripped both hands on Jason's face, making their eyes meet, their mouths partially parted as they tried to breathe as their noses touched.

“I lo-ove you, darling, I lo… oh.. ve youuh.”

Dick's eyes were tightly closed, he moaned that he loved his husband. Jason loved to hear them, and others, words coming out of Dick's sly mouth, he loved to hear the sound of his hip hitting against Dick's, they melted in the heat that was together. Todd was strong, hammering without pity until a stifled, dragged moan escaped through Dick's lips at last. Finally he had found, once again, the husband's prostate.

Jason felt Dick's toes move as if in a mute sign that he was almost coming, Dick breathed with his tongue out and his eyes were blurred, he could see shapes of Jason's body, thrusting against him.

God, that was too good.

Jason raised the pace on his hips, prodding more quickly the place that made Dick see stars, Todd saw the frenzy in his husband's body. He was completely delivered, nothing passed in his thoughts, just the fact that his man was there, completely satisfying him. Dick unconsciously tightened his channel around Jason, almost crushing him, pressing him harder to make Jason moan in his ear, he was almost at the end too.

His back and arms burned from Dick's scratches, Jason pulled his body back into his lap. This time he controlled it, holding it tightly around the hips of his husband, making him twirl and quiver, always hitting him at his sensitive spot, his mouth at the foot of Dick's ear moaning loudly, telling him how beautiful he was. Dick had his arms around Jason neck and his legs around him, pressing harder on his husband, eyes closed and close to his tight mouth that said Jason's name again and again.

Dick pressed his forehead to his husband's shoulder, moaning in a low sob, Jason lifted Dick's waist from him, whispering that he loved him, lowered his hips and slammed into his prostate gland. Dick shrieked, moaning hard as he came, scratching the muscles in Jason's arms, clutching Jason cock inside himself, almost crushing him, choking, causing Jason to bite him hard on the tip of his shoulder, dirtying their bodies as he came between them.

His breathing was heavy, uneven, and accelerated. Dick fell into the arms of his husband, who lay him down and hit his body a few more times to finally fill him up. He went in hot, long jets inside Dick, thrashing as he did so, trying to hold his body a little longer so he would not crush Dicks’ body. Dick breathed through his mouth, fingers between the strands of Jason's hair, pulling them almost without strength, he laid his body in Dick, feeling the weight and hugging anyway.

Dick turned his body around, causing the other to lie down beside him, the two of them trying to slow down their heartbeat and their breathing. Jason looked at Dick from above, watching him recover, he wrapped his arms around his husband's body and hugged him close to him.

Dick's breathing was stabilizing, he no longer wiggled Jason's head, was sleeping with a serene look and arms around Jason's head. Jason smiled kissing Dick's chest, leaving his nose close to Dicks’ body to feel the scent of sweaty body invade him and take him to sleep too.

Across the window from their room, Gotham was still facing heavy rain. Larger than before, lightning struck the normally dark skies without mercy or pity, tomorrow would be terrible for some and great for others, with streets full of mud puddles for children to play and stinking beggars.

We're talking about Gotham, after all.


End file.
